


《壹零伍号阁楼》

by wrxq_cc



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:21:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21569068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrxq_cc/pseuds/wrxq_cc
Summary: *2w6+*第二部分有成人部分/青少年可以跳过/*群像AU 主光电效应 除了gdxy、nyyy和gsyy其他都是友情线*一切都是虚构||无需当真*“美好都是他们的，未来也是。”
Relationships: 夏之光/翟潇闻
Kudos: 8





	《壹零伍号阁楼》

**Author's Note:**

> *2w6+  
> *第二部分有成人部分/青少年可以跳过/  
> *群像AU 主光电效应 除了gdxy、nyyy和gsyy其他都是友情线  
> *一切都是虚构||无需当真  
> *“美好都是他们的，未来也是。”

文 | 塵安

“你们若问起，它没有呼啸过的痕迹，日子平淡无奇，它隐秘地扎根在我的心里。”  
那是一段苦中作乐的日子，堆满箱子的阁楼，随处可见的大字报，狭窄的木制楼梯，热气腾腾的小厨房，五湖四海的青年和悄然滋生的情愫。  
还有那晚的《黑天鹅之死》，和永远发烫的腥红刺眼的黑。  
十八岁的冬天，北方的天很高，院子里的那棵老梧桐也很高。  
二十六岁的冬天，上海的雪美极了，西式洋楼里飘出的奶油浓汤的香气，让人觉得格外暖和。

这个历时许久的“冬天”，终于过去了。

零．  
二零零八年，冬。   
屋内的暖炉开得很足，木柴被火烤得发出了“嗞拉拉”的声音，昏暗的落地灯旁的皮质沙发上坐着一位老人。  
翟潇闻起身踱步去拿抽屉里的笔和墨水，却意外的发现一封还未拆开的信，应该是十日许久，已经落了灰。  
那是什么时候寄来的，翟潇闻拍拍牛皮纸信封上的灰，拿手又蹭了蹭，带起自己挂在脖子上的老花镜，皱着眉头，仔细地辨认了信封上面的字。  
“壹零伍号楼，阁楼，翟潇闻同志，收。  
夏之光，寄。”

是用当时最流行的英雄牌钢笔写的，字迹有些飘逸，是那时的夏之光，错不了。  
信封被胶条封得很死，翟潇闻已经不记得那时候写信是用的是什么胶条，不过，总之，信里的内容不能让人看去，所以，一定要封得死死的。  
信纸泛黄，上面还印着“上海文化局”的红头大字，实在是晃眼睛。  
“我最亲爱的小翟：  
见信一页，愿佳。  
上海如今局势已稳定，你不必为我担心，我现在在文化局参与剧组演出复排工作，全国上下已经焕然一新。  
你还好吗，准备什么时候回济南？或者还是来上海吧，上海有许多有趣的地方，我都同你讲过，你若来了，我一定叫我姆妈给你做炸春卷，你一定欢喜极了的！  
颜齐和南南怎么样了，准备往哪儿走，要不你们就都来找我，我们家还有两间空房，我姆妈和阿娘肯定都会很欢喜你们的~  
孩子们还好吗，你有没有再生病？记得按时吃饭，记得好好照顾自己。  
我要去排练了，最近真的忙得昏天黑地，但是真的开心极了，我听剧艺社的人说，他们最近在招翻译，我替你报了名，我真的希望你能来！  
不多说了，有空再给你写信，你也不要忘了给我回信！  
还有，  
我真的很想念你。

你的 光光   
于一九七六年 冬” 

还附着一张黑白照，大概是那时新拍的，新剪的干净的短发，站的笔直，像棵小白杨。  
翟潇闻抚摸了那张相片很久，这封信一定是错过了自己返程的时间，忘了拆开。  
怎么会在这儿呢，翟潇闻将信纸又折了回去，塞进了信封里，放回了抽屉。  
一定是家里那位整理时翻出来随手塞到自己的抽屉里的，翟潇闻心里想。  
照片被握在手里很久，翟潇闻一时不知道该把它放在哪里好，桌上早已摆满了一家三口的美满合照，还有女儿家的小外孙，一张黑白一寸旧照，实在是太过突兀。  
突然想起了什么，翟潇闻又起身走向了书柜，翻找了许久，有些地方都已经积了灰，灰尘飘扬在空中，在灯下跳舞，翟潇闻被呛得咳了两声。  
找到了。  
那本《波西米亚人的生活场景》被压在书柜的最里面，全法文版的，是当时夏之光求了他远在巴黎的舅舅好久才要到的，书被抹去了封皮重新包了一个白色封皮，是因为怕邮寄的时候被扣下来，书页边上已经泛黄，翻开第一页，夹着的是一张被撕了一半的纸，上面的墨迹已经不是很明显，翟潇闻想要辨认纸上的字，却看见了第一页上依旧熟悉的笔迹：  
“壹零伍号阁楼”  
后面原本还有几个字，被墨迹草草掩盖住了。  
翟潇闻突然记起了那张纸上写着什么了，是叶芝的一句诗，那时自己觉得奇怪就誊抄了下来，给夏之光看。  
怎么说来着，真是年纪越大记性越差了，翟潇闻想起自家爱人平日里对自己的吐槽。  
将黑白照片和半页纸一起夹回了书里，翟潇闻没有将书放回落满灰的书柜，而是摆在了书桌上；想起爱人临走前再三嘱咐他，每隔一周要写一封信过去，明明那个活动两周就结束了，明明已经让女儿交了怎么用智能手机了，却还是要写信。  
翟潇闻每每想起，就无奈地摇了摇头，却又觉得幸福极了。  
钢笔是去年旅游时在德国买的，蘸上黑色墨水，钢笔落在信纸上的第一笔，墨水在纸上晕开。

“12月21日  
亲爱的光：  
展信佳。  
今日，百无聊赖，中午和媛儿通了电话，下午去附近的集市买了最爱的火腿，晚餐又是一个人，竟有些想你，我想你是对的，下次你再有活动，还是带上我吧。  
晚上，在抽屉和书柜里发现了好东西，不知道你还记得吗？  
你记性比我好，应该还记得，我都同你讲过的，就是那首分别时，你同我说的，叶芝的诗。  
我最爱那句话，读不懂，只是读到了一心欢喜。  
我想，我真的有点想念你。  
离你回来还有三日，是九个秋天。  
不知北京是如何天气，注意保暖。  
我爱你。  
闻” 

翟潇闻平日里不爱说“我爱你”，但在信里总爱在最后加句“我爱你”。  
什么是爱呢？  
今日佛罗伦萨大雪，爱人异国，记忆起了往事，好久没有写东西了。  
那段过往，过往里的少年，少年的爱意。  
怎么落泪了？  
这个故事很长，也不过跌宕，你们愿意听吗？  
翟潇闻想了很久，又写下了一句话：  
“而来日这世间仍动荡，我与你可还要走下去？”

壹． 红是涓滴泪

一九六八年，十一月末。  
翟潇闻是被接进村的。  
“村上的小学有个空着的职位，你就去那儿吧，是语文老师。”村支书深深地吸了一口烟杆，随后又吐出了一口云雾，一圈一圈的烟圈在翟潇闻头顶全部消散。  
“好。”翟潇闻点点头。  
“我看你长得太白净了，干不得什么力气活儿！”村支书拍了拍翟潇闻的肩膀，在翟潇闻的棉衣上留下了几道黑痕，“你父亲求过我，我自然是要给你父亲面子的！”  
屋子隔壁是一家纺织工场，机器嗡嗡地叫嚣着翟潇闻的思绪。喧宾夺主。  
翟潇闻的父亲是一位留过洋学的翻译家，母亲是济南小有名气的钢琴家。父亲去年被打成右派，被派遣到海岛上做苦工，特意联系了小时候家里做长工的，给翟潇闻找了一个下乡的地方。  
那个长工现在是这个村子的村支书，父亲去了海岛做苦工。  
“夏之光呢！不是叫他过来的嘛！人呢！”村长又开始踱步，吸烟袋，呼气，烟圈一层层的往上扩散，最后只留下一层白色痕迹。  
“说是带孩子们写生去了，马上就来。”  
“写生？什么写生？写什么写！每次叫他，都给我迟到！他别以为他能多给我打两斤马草，尾巴就能给我翘到天上去！”村支书原本近乎保持了许久的冷静模样一下子变了样，意识到翟潇闻还在时，村支书故作模样的咳嗽了两声，扯了扯自己已经看不出颜色的工装外套。  
翟潇闻不愿再去看屋里的人，想偏头看看屋外的风景。北方的天很高，蓝天辽阔，只飘着一丝白云，早冬的树，叶子掉得还不完全，还有来往的工人，青年。  
他们都是和自己一样的人。  
也或许，不一样。  
两个红卫兵守在外边的院子里巡逻，右肩戴着红袖章，很威风的样子。  
屋外跑进来一个人，原本半掩着的门被敞开了，屋子一下子被照得很亮。  
“老何头找我什么事！”  
“你你你！你给我闭上你的嘴！没礼貌！”村支书拿着他的烟杆就往青年身上敲，“明天给我多割两车马草！”  
青年站得笔挺，脸上的笑容确是灿烂。  
翟潇闻很久没有见过这样灿烂的人了。  
“怎么不说话了？”村支书看了一眼门口巡逻的红卫兵。  
“不是您让我把嘴闭上的嘛~”  
“你！”村支书一时语塞，“你平时怎么不见得这么听我的话呢？”  
“怎么会呢？我听说，明儿的赶集市有上好的烟草，我给您跑腿~”  
“得了，得了。”村支书摆了摆手。  
翟潇闻仔细地端详了这个小青年一番，笔挺的身板，纯黑的露额短发，鼻梁很挺，蓝色的旧棉衣却被穿得很干净，很妥贴。  
“你就是老何头说的，新来的？翻译家的贵公子？”询问来的突然，青年一转头认真地注视着翟潇闻的眼睛。  
翟潇闻被盯得有些不自在，明明屋里没有火炉盆，翟潇闻感觉自己的脸在发烫。  
“我叫夏之光，夏天的太阳，你的同屋。”  
“翟潇闻。”  
“翟——潇——闻？”青年拖着长音的确认了一遍。  
“嗯。”翟潇闻点点头，示意没错。  
“我就是让你来给小翟带个路，你还迟到！”村支书又转过头，舒展了眉头和翟潇闻继续说，“小翟啊，你有什么问题，就跟他说，夏之光明天会和你一起去学校的，如果他敢欺负你，你就来告诉我，我关他个十天半个月，他就老实了！”烟袋摇摇晃晃地打着烟杆，村支书的笑容凝聚在脸上，粗糙的皮肤和褶皱都揉成了一团。  
翟潇闻起身准备和夏之光离开，突然看见了村支书头上隐约可见的白发。  
原来岁月它不放过任何人。  
翟潇闻一直跟在夏之光的身后半步。  
“你是济南人？”  
“嗯。”翟潇闻的背包被接过。“你呢？”  
“上海人。”夏之光用独有的吴侬软语回答道，脸上依旧是笑嘻嘻的。  
“大家都很期待见到你！”夏之光见翟潇闻沉默了一阵，又自动接过了话茬，“特别是听说你阿爹是位翻译家，姆妈是位钢琴家！”是极兴奋的语调，翟潇闻小时候的奶娘是上海的嬷嬷，许久未听过上海话，翟潇闻还觉得有些许亲昵。  
原来男子也能将这上海闲话说得如此有味道。  
“大家？”  
“对啊对啊，大家。我们阁楼里，住着好几间呢，洛洛和豪哥是原来地主家的少爷，过来避难；嘉嘉和磊磊是留洋回来的音乐家，就是唱西洋曲的；也哥是唱京戏的，让让是也哥逃难时路上捡的，还有小琛哥，小琛哥是上个月刚来的，他之前参过军；他们这些住楼下，楼上只有两间房，一间是南南和颜齐的，南南是个小画家，每天都画，虽然我看不懂，但颜齐会把每一幅画都挂好，阁楼的墙上全是，磊磊最爱看南南的画，他说是不可言说的美，是艺术……”  
“那你呢？”  
“我？我看不懂~他们总笑我愚笨，说我算是个粗人。”  
“你会什么？”  
“我会……我会剁马草！算吗，嘿嘿。”夏之光不好意思地挠了挠头，“以后，我们就是同屋，你的马草就交给我了！”  
眼前的夏之光好像从不会怯场，就像他刚才的自我介绍，夏天的太阳，炙热得好像永远不会熄灭；翟潇闻将脖子往外伸了伸，北方就算是早冬，也格外的严寒，翟潇闻感受到脖子处一阵凉意后，又退缩地缩了回来。  
还是太冷了，翟潇闻心里想。  
夏之光又在路上絮絮叨叨了很久，无非是学校里的小孩子其实很难缠；背后的翻座山过去，就是著名的“小玉渊潭”，何洛洛做饭特别咸，尽量不要让他接近厨房；周震南画画时，不要去找他，一切找张颜齐就好；赵磊和刘也喜欢清早起来吊嗓子，绝对比公鸡打鸣管用；不要和任豪谈论现在的中国经济发展，他会从一百年前鸦片战争给你开始讲起；不要去碰焉栩嘉的定制机械表；赵让最喜欢有人带他去外面玩；姚琛最近想养只貂……  
村里给上山下乡的青年分配的是几幢前几年荒废下来的小楼房，青年们大多都是两人一间，四间一厅。  
“那个……小闻这次住的地方……？”  
“我一定安排最好的！夫人放心！虽然教工宿舍已经满了，但我叫人搬到阁楼上，给小闻空出来一个床位就行了！”  
“阁楼？”  
“嗯……就是有群天南海北来的小孩子，他们太闹腾，我们就让他们住在阁楼上了。小闻喜欢靠门还是靠窗？”村支书的语气过于谄媚，让翟潇闻皱起了眉。  
“我就住阁楼吧。”  
“什么？”  
“不劳支书多费心了。”  
“这……”村支书看看翟母，有些语塞。  
“父亲既然让我下乡，也是让我体验生活，母亲也不必担忧，我会照顾好自己。”  
翟潇闻向母亲作揖。

那个门牌是新钉上去的，颜色是明艳的红，白色镶边，编号“壹零伍号”。  
门是半掩着的，轻轻一推便能看见阁楼屋里的全貌，进门右手边的就是敞开式小厨房，正对着的是盥洗室，左边一排是四个房间，楼上是从一角的木质楼梯上去的，两间房对门开着，中间有一处空木板，用来堆放杂物箱子。  
“诶诶，我来介绍一下！”夏之光放下翟潇闻的背包，故作模样的咳嗽了两声，“这是我们的新朋友，小翟！大家欢迎！”  
厨房里的人此时停止了吵闹，房间里的人听见响声也都探出了头。  
翟潇闻有些仓促又尴尬地定在原地，举起右手在空中挥了挥。  
“你们好，我……”  
还没等翟潇闻一句话说完，就被一阵闹哄哄的声音盖了过去。  
“小翟，小翟，我是赵磊。”清瘦的青年留着中长发用一个黑色皮筋扎了起来，把原本沾满面粉的手往围裙上蹭了蹭，轻轻地握了握翟潇闻的右手。  
“你就是新来的小公子，你长得真好看，我叫何洛洛，你可以叫我洛洛，你是不是钢琴弹的极好，是不是会很多外文，你一定很聪明吧，诶诶，嘉嘉，你干什么，我还没说完呢！”何洛洛还准备继续说下去却被另一名穿得极其齐整的青年拽到了一边。  
“你别介意，洛洛他，问题比较多…”夏之光低声在翟潇闻的耳边解释道。  
介意吗，翟潇闻觉得眼前的景象好像和自己之前所想不太一样，至于哪里不一样，说不上来却悄然发生。  
“我叫焉栩嘉，赵磊的室友。”把何洛洛拽走的青年来到了翟潇闻面前，和赵磊一样的友好绅士。  
“这堵在门口是怎么了？”声音是从后面传来的，一个慵懒的声线。  
“颜齐南南回来啦，光光的室友来啦，你们快来认识一下啊。”  
走进门的两个青年一高一矮，高个子的背后是一把猎枪，还拎着一个沾满颜料的桶；矮个子小青年背着画板，一身苏格兰红白格子的背带裤，外面被套了一件厚重的绿色军大衣。  
“张颜齐。”高个子率先开口，原本冷漠的脸上，被挤出了一个笑容，面部渐渐变得柔和。  
“周震南。”小个子青年将厚重的军大衣脱下，递给了张颜齐。  
翟潇闻分明从周震南的眼神里看出了热切和期待，但语气并没有任何显现。  
“我叫翟潇闻，你们可以叫我小翟，闻闻，潇闻，怎得都行。”翟潇闻顿了顿，“很高兴认识你们！”语调特意提高了些，像是在模仿之前的夏之光，显得有些生涩而不自在。  
“我先帮你去楼上放东西吧，也哥豪哥他们今天去工厂做工了，要晚些才能回来，我们等等他们在开饭。”夏之光又拎起翟潇闻的行李，领着翟潇闻上楼。  
楼梯被踩得吱吱呀呀的响，像是再用些力就能将木板踩断，楼梯窄得只能一人通过，翟潇闻跟在夏之光的身后上了楼，楼下又恢复了进门时的闹哄哄。  
“何洛洛！不是说不让你靠近饺子的嘛！”  
“我就尝尝咸淡～”  
“拿开你的手！”  
“那你让我包饺子～”  
“南南今天画了什么？”  
“西边的白桦林。”  
“对了对了，我今天遇见了一只雕，差点被我射下来，就差一点点，姚琛就完成他的梦想了！”  
“人家要养的是貂，不是雕！”  
“有差嘛？”  
“你家用飞着的雕，做貂皮大衣？”  
“我又没穿过貂皮大衣……我哪知道？”  
“南南的画挂在哪儿？”  
“我觉得要不就挂在客厅？”  
“客厅哪儿还有挂的地方？”  
“也哥他们什么时候回来？”  
“今晚吃什么！”  
“赵让，去洗手啦！快点，不然也哥回来挨打哦！”  
……  
“你愣着作甚？”  
“嗯？”夏之光转头看见停下来的翟潇闻，拿手在翟潇闻眼前晃了晃，把翟潇闻晃回了神。  
“他们就是这样吵吵闹闹的，前段时间，也哥出过事，大家着急过一段时间，所以现在能团圆，再加上你来了，今天特意包了饺子。”  
“红卫兵？”翟潇闻随夏之光走进了房间。  
“嗯。”夏之光这是淡淡地回答了一声。  
房间不大，但是还算干净，是一张双人床，铺着两床被子，一张旧书桌，几个樟木箱子，书桌上方有一扇天窗，用一层薄报纸遮掩着。  
“二楼都是双人床，只能这样了。”夏之光把翟潇闻的行李放在了其中一个樟木箱子上，“衣服理好了，就放进箱子里。日常用品就放到书桌上，毛巾和牙刷都是新的，在壁橱里。”  
“谢谢。”翟潇闻轻声说道。  
“还有，如果有带了什么好东西，樟木箱子下面有一块可以移动的木板，你可以藏在那里。”夏之光拍了一下脑袋好像记起了什么，“支书让我给你带的课本！你瞧瞧我这记性！我马上给你回学校去拿！”  
还没等翟潇闻说话，夏之光就重新穿上棉衣，“你有什么需要的，不懂的，楼下的人都可以问，不用拘谨客气。”  
“其实，也不着急。”翟潇闻第一次很认真地对上了夏之光的眼睛，橘黄色的夕阳透过窗户再透过报纸，洒在书中和床沿的中间，洒在两人的身上。  
夏之光先是一愣，明白为什么后，露出了一个极灿烂的笑容，翟潇闻觉得自己快要被迷住了。  
“这里是家，不用害怕。”  
少年人的心思，只有少年人才懂。  
“等我回来。”夏之光折返回来将头凑到翟潇闻的耳边，轻声说道。  
明明屋里只有两个人，明明谁也听不见翟潇闻的心中所想。  
距离我们见面只有一个小时，距离我们知晓名字只有五十五分钟，距离你拿起我的背包只有五十分钟，距离我走进这个阁楼只有半个小时；可就好像我们本该认识，就像失落海洋的一根游木筏，这个青年给了他原以为枯乏无味的乡下生活，有了一丝美好的憧憬。  
“好。”是郑重其事的，翟潇闻从小不算是逆来顺受的人，但眼前的青年像是能读懂他的内心一般，像明镜一样。  
翟潇闻喜欢，打心里的喜欢像这样的人。  
夏之光抬起手，停在半空中，想了想又放下，改变了一个方向，挠了挠自己的头。  
“你笑起来很好看。”  
这是夏之光离开房间时，留下的一句鬼话；其实，夏之光说的很真心，但翟潇闻还是觉得他说的是鬼话。

房间不算宽敞，甚至有些地方连腰都直不起来，但书桌上有一束盛开的鲜艳的野山菊，樟木箱上也没有落下灰尘的痕迹，毛巾架上的毛巾和壁橱里的杯具暖瓶都摆得整齐极了。  
书桌前摆着一幅油画，应该就是夏之光提过的，挂满整间阁楼的周震南的画作。  
画上是整片的黑色，和一滴红色的水滴，也或许是眼泪，红色水滴里包裹着的，是一个跳舞的男孩。  
“这是我送给光光的。”背后突然出现的声音让翟潇闻着实吓了一跳，差点跳到床上去。  
“你……走路怎么没声？”翟潇闻转过头面对着周震南。  
“是你看的太入神了。”周震南并没有顺着翟潇闻的话讲下去，“这是你的。”  
“我的？”翟潇闻接过卷起来的画，有些不可思议地指了指自己。  
周震南点了点头，从一早就听光光说，他有个新室友了，听闻你是文化工作者出身，想想不知道送你什么好，为你画了一幅画。”  
翟潇闻本以为周震南是个话极少的人，没想到竟说了这么一大段。  
翟潇闻将画纸展开，是夕阳西下的白桦林。  
暖橘色的光，和浅棕色的白桦林，相互映衬着。  
“冬天虽然冷，但也有温暖的地方。”  
“当然。”  
“你知道，我说的不仅仅是冬天。”  
“嗯。”  
“外面都说，壹零伍号阁楼都住着一群疯子。”  
“嗯。”  
“你知道光光是干什么的吗？”  
“小学老师。”周震南对上翟潇闻的眼睛，温柔平和，看不出一丝波澜。  
“他是上海剧艺社的最年轻的舞蹈演员。”  
“他和我说，他是一个快乐的青年。”  
周震南没想到翟潇闻并不惊讶，反而说出了这样一句话。  
“他还是我们这儿剁马草最利落的人。”周震南也明白了翟潇闻话里的意思，并露出面色温和，“欢迎。”  
“谢谢。”  
翟潇闻当然知道周震南在试探他，在防备他，在考验他；至于翟潇闻是否通过了周震南的考验，那声欢迎大概算是意味深长的钥匙。  
壹零伍号阁楼是属于我们的乌托邦，欢迎光临。

热乎乎的饺子刚出锅还冒着热腾腾的白气。  
醋和蒜的味道交杂着空气中还带有的酱牛肉和烤鸭的肉香。  
这是任豪花了半个月的粮票买回来的。  
“今天都放开了吃，过了这村就没这店了！”任豪倒了半杯红酒，那是从夏之光之前说过藏“好东西”的暗格里拿出来的。

“你们藏了多少东西？”  
“欸，也就是磊磊的咖啡，嘉嘉的唱片机，还有，还有也哥的戏服，南南的画报，还有小赵让让我帮他藏起来的玩具！”  
“那双舞蹈鞋，很好看。”黑色的舞鞋软塌塌的放在最边上。  
“那是，我的，好久没跳了。”夏之光拿起舞鞋往自己身上掸了掸，灰尘肆意落下，像是尘封了好久的，过去的回忆。  
夏之光取出了一瓶已经喝了一半的红酒，准备合上暗格的木板，看见被自己放在樟木箱上的舞蹈鞋，叹了一口气。  
那是翟潇闻第一次见夏之光露出那样的神情，不舍的，向往的。  
“你还能穿上它的。”  
“嗯？”  
“你知道的，你还能穿上它的，只要你想。”是坚定的，翟潇闻也被说出这样的话的自己吓了一跳。  
夏之光一愣，脸上又换成了笑：“算了，算了。”说完又摆了摆手，翟潇闻清楚地听到了夏之光后来把舞鞋放回暗格时，口中说的四个字。  
“但愿如此。”  
但愿如此。

饭桌上，十一个人挤得很近，但好像没有人觉得有什么不方便。  
“让我们举杯再一次欢迎小翟！”任豪好像有些醉了，“我们小翟以后有什么事，尽管开口，包在你豪哥身上！”说完还拍了拍自己的胸脯。  
“小翟，吃菜吃菜！”  
“什么吃菜，吃肉吃肉！”夏之光已经给自己夹了半碗的肉。  
“夏之光，你让人家自己夹啦！”赵磊和焉栩嘉在一旁觉得好笑。  
而何洛洛在一旁认真吃着饺子，抬头一脸茫然的问赵让“为什么夏之光一直给小翟夹肉”“为什么大家都要笑呢”“为什么赵让你也要给我夹饺子呢”  
“因为我想让你闭嘴。”  
真是毫不留情，刘也拍了拍一旁何洛洛的后背，以表安慰，赵让这孩子，也不知道随了谁。  
任豪喝多了就开始换成了川音，再加上一旁来自重庆的三人，翟潇闻瞬时觉得这顿饭突然有点火锅的意味。  
十一个人在饭桌上各自聊着，刘也在跟何洛洛和赵让讲今天在工厂里发生的趣事，答应明天轮休可以带他们去集市里看看有趣的小玩意儿；赵磊今天刚写了一个新旋律，想要拿出来和翟潇闻分享，夏之光用上海话模仿着他们那里最凶的教导主任教训学生的模样，翟潇闻觉得有趣极了，连之前有些距离的周震南和张颜齐，也被逗笑了。  
大家都碰了些酒精，情绪爬上了发梢，赵磊把旋律随便想了简单的歌词，唱了出来。  
旋律是最简单的西洋曲的变调，不知是谁起了头，开始用筷子敲击着饭碗，然后有了敲桌子的，拍手的，吹口哨的，最后变成了全体大合唱。  
有几人是不着调的，但听上去倒也算是画龙点睛。  
掌声，欢呼，笑声，都是自己给自己的。  
但是是真的快乐啊，翟潇闻感觉自己快要流泪了。  
原来真的像周震南说的，在这个冬日，在北方偏僻小村庄的一角，在陈旧教工楼的顶层阁楼上，还有这样一群人。  
正在过着彩色般的生活。

大概到了八九点，大家都各自回了屋休息了。  
夏之光很麻利地脱下了毛衣外套，钻进了被褥里。  
“你在干什么？”  
“写信。”  
“给谁？”  
“家里。”  
“想家了？”夏之光从枕头下面掏出了一本《青年文摘》，“早些睡觉，明天会很早~”  
“好。”  
翟潇闻是背对着夏之光睡下的。  
被褥很暖和，有肥皂水的清香和被太阳晒过的痕迹，翟潇闻把头埋进被子里蹭了蹭，深深吸了一口气，又把脖子缩了缩，闭上眼睛把那口气呼了出来。  
暖炉里的柴火变成焦炭发出了细微的噼里啪啦的响声。  
翟潇闻睡不着，第一个在壹零伍号阁楼的夜晚。  
听到身后的人已经熟睡的轻微鼾声，翟潇闻小心翼翼地翻了个身，将身子调整到最舒适的入睡姿势。  
周遭很暗，而窗户外透进来的月光照在床上另一个青年的侧脸上，合上的双眼，眼角的痣，挺立的鼻梁和微微呼气的柔软的唇。  
原来夏之光一直是朝着自己的。  
翟潇闻感觉自己的后背有些发烫，耳朵和脸颊这时也一定是潮红的；手臂脱离了温暖的被褥，虽然有暖炉，但屋子里的温度也算不上太高。  
翟潇闻的手指轻轻地落在了夏之光的泪痣，鼻尖；空气氤氲着特别的奇异的气氛。  
上海剧艺社最年轻的舞蹈演员，那你一定从小就喜欢跳舞吧？  
上海的交谊舞会这么多，你一定很受小姑娘的喜欢吧；或许还有那些富贵人家的夫人们，也一定很喜欢看你跳舞吧？  
翟潇闻又想起白天刚见夏之光时夏之光挺拔得像棵戈壁滩上的小白杨。  
你会跳什么呢，是听说前几年在上海人人都会去看的《舞女泪》，还是最出名的《夜上海》，再或者是中国舞，西洋舞曲……  
翟潇闻突然想起夏之光的笑，此时的夏之光的嘴角也微微上扬，像婴儿般满足的神情。  
你的梦里是什么样的，是不是在舞台上跳舞，还是回到了上海，也有可能是就在这间阁楼里，大家一起唱着歌，跳着舞，梦里会有刚来到这里的我吗？  
翟潇闻把头往中间靠了靠，额前的发梢处恰好能感受到夏之光鼻息下的呼吸。  
把手收回来，翟潇闻将自己的身体蜷缩了起来，抬头刚好能看见夏之光的睡颜。  
睡觉吧，明天一定是个太阳很好的冬日晴天。  
翟潇闻想要翻身回到原来的睡姿，腰上却被突如其来的压力袭来；夏之光大概已经熟睡，将一条腿隔着被褥架在了翟潇闻的腰上。  
嘶，翟潇闻差点喊出了声。  
翟潇闻刚准备起身将夏之光的腿放回去，只感觉自己的手被圈住，弄得原本想翻身的翟潇闻，这下只好面朝着夏之光。  
什么人呐，白天竟然对自己的睡姿丝毫不提，翟潇闻在心里暗自叫苦。  
不过，还不错吧；青年的手掌是温热的，微微出了些汗，翟潇闻试着也靠近了些，闭上眼准备入睡。  
月亮很亮，明天一定会是个好天气。

“昨天和他们说今天会来一个新老师，他们都高兴坏了。”夏之光在前面走着，回头去身后的翟潇闻有没有跟上，“只是……”  
“只是什么？”翟潇闻一边看脚下有些不平的路，一边回夏之光的话。  
“只是，那时我还不知道，这位新老师，长得如此标致~”语调是上扬的，说话的过程中，还伸出手去拉翟潇闻一把，把翟潇闻顺利的拉上了山坡。  
“你怎么不和我说，这路这么难走，害我这双鞋怕是不顶用了。”翟潇闻看了看自己今天新拿出来的白色体操鞋。  
“我看你今天满心欢喜的拿出来了这双鞋，怎么敢破坏你对这份工作的热情~”  
“就你理多。”  
“我是理他爹！”竟然还是一副自豪的模样。  
“去你的，理他爹。”翟潇闻拿着公文包砸了正在比划着贫嘴的夏之光。  
“学校一共有几个老师？”  
“五个。”  
“五个？”  
“其中三个，都是老古董；我很走运碰见我了。”  
翟潇闻给夏之光了一个白眼，“那原来的语文老师呢？”  
夏之光并没有马上回答，而是神情严肃地看了看四周，确认只有他们两人后，才开口道：“被红卫兵，抓起来了。”  
翟潇闻皱了皱眉头。  
“他们在他宿舍里发现了好多右派言论的稿子。他家原来成分就不好，这下一来更是遭人唾弃了。”  
“那你觉得呢？”  
“我？”  
“你觉得现在的日子如何？”  
夏之光停下脚步，翟潇闻一个趔趄，撞上了他的后背。  
今天真是撞见鬼了，翟潇闻暗自嗔怪。  
“现在的日子吗？”夏之光抬头看了看天，又转头看了看正在揉着脑袋的翟潇闻，“现在的日子，天气清朗，虽是冬日，但不算寒冷。”  
翟潇闻没想到夏之光会给出这样的答案。  
从两年前父亲被打成右派，母亲在家待业，学校里每天都充斥着各种学生游行，批斗老师，贴大字报，戴高帽，翟潇闻就越来越不解这个时代。  
“你知道动物如何过冬吗？”  
“冬眠？”翟潇闻几乎是下意识地给出了答案。  
“他们屯了一个秋天的食物，在冬天的时候，会找一个安全的地方，将自己的能量全部藏在身体里，做一个很长的梦，然后等待。”  
等待什么？  
冰雪消融，春光降临；  
百花齐放，百鸟争鸣。

“快点，快点，要迟到了！”  
“你等等我，欸！”  
夏之光抓住翟潇闻的手腕，还没等翟潇闻有所反应就被夏之光带着跑了起来。  
“你第一天见他们，迟到了可不好，小翟老师。”  
两个青年一起跑过了日出时的草场，尘土飞扬的山坡，学校不大的操场。

翟潇闻的第一节语文课，是在夏之光的热切注视之下，赶着下课铃结束的。  
孩子们总是对新鲜的事物，有着问不完的好奇心。  
“小翟老师，你是从大城市来的吗？”  
“是济南。”  
“那济南，好吃吗？”  
“济南啊，有很多好吃的~”  
“有炸春卷吗？光光老师家就有！”  
“哦？是嘛~那你们光光老师有做给你们吃过吗？”  
“光光老师说他不会做饭！”  
“欸欸欸，你们这群小混蛋怎么老是不念着我对你们的好呢！”  
“小翟老师，你为什么长得这么好看呀？”有个小女孩跑到翟潇闻身边在翟潇闻耳边轻声地问道。  
“嗯……这个问题，大概是是因为你们，你们喜欢我，所以觉得我长得好看~”翟潇闻抚了抚小姑娘梳得整整齐齐的麻花辫，“就像你们喜欢蓝色的天，白色的云，所以你们觉得它们好看~你们带着爱去看世界，就能会发现很多好看的事物！”  
“红旗！”  
“足球！”  
“太阳！”  
“月季花~”  
“妈妈的早饭！”  
“小翟老师！”  
孩子的问题总是天马行空，不着边际。   
夏之光坐在最后一排眯着眼趴在桌子上，静静地看着被孩子们簇拥着的翟潇闻，又看了看不远处简陋操场上正在踢球的孩子们。  
上课铃声响的震耳，夏之光起身理了理自己的棉衣袖子。  
下一节课，是夏之光的数学课。  
“刚才，你们谁觉得小翟老师好看的~”  
前脚翟潇闻刚离开教室，后脚夏之光就走上了讲台。  
小孩子们都一个个争先恐后地举起了小手，像是在争抢什么心爱的玩具。  
“好，那你们会怎么喜欢小翟老师呢~”  
“给小翟老师最好吃的糖！”  
“我会邀请他去我们家吃饭！”  
“把布娃娃送给他~”  
“摘朵花送给他！”  
“我……我想和他结婚！”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”整间教室哄堂大笑。  
“欸，这可不行哦，二丫，你这个思想很危险！”夏之光无奈地摇了摇头，“还有没有？”  
“认真背课文！”  
“我把肉都让给小翟老师！”  
孩子们争先恐后地一个个冒出脑袋回答，像春雨过后的小竹笋。  
“那既然大家都这么喜欢小翟老师，我们就做一个约定，好不好？”  
“好！”孩子们几乎是异口同声的。  
“从小翟老师来的第一天，你们每天都给小翟老师一个拥抱，不管发生了什么，每天都抱一抱小翟老师，然后完成的人，我就会奖励你们每人一颗糖，怎么样~”  
“好！”一听是糖，孩子们就更高兴了，纷纷拍桌子表示赞成。  
“那光光老师你呢？”坐在最后排的小胖子反问夏之光。  
“那我，那我就替你们好好保护小翟老师！”  
“不许让小翟老师难过！”  
“光光老师负责给小翟老师做好吃的！”  
“你们这是在为难我？”  
“是光光老师自己答应要保护小翟老师的！”  
难道保护一个人，还要保护一个人的胃？夏之光挠了挠头。  
“行~”真是拿你们这群小鬼头没办法。  
“那我要是做到了，你们奖励我什么？”夏之光想要反过来将这群小孩一军。  
“奖励，就奖励你，也可以拥抱小翟老师一下~”  
孩子们总是童言无忌，天真可爱。  
“那拉勾哦~”  
“拉勾上吊一百年不许变，谁变谁是小黄狗！”  
孩子们和夏之光间总会有很多约定，“只要你们听话，就带你们出去踢球。”“你们把这道题做出来，我就带你们去写生！”“考了满分的同学可以一个星期都不用背书！”  
而他们这次的约定很特别，是关于翟潇闻。  
夏之光也说不清为什么会有这个提议，他只觉得翟潇闻是个善良敏感而柔软的人，他浑身上下有刺，但必须一根一根地拔下来，而孩子们是世间最好的愈合剂。  
“第一天上班感觉怎么样？”夏之光不知道从哪里搞了一辆还算挺新的自信车，在校门口等着翟潇闻。  
“你不是今早上看见我上课了吗？”翟潇闻也不客气地反问道，直接坐上了自行车的后座。  
“那我下午不是没见你？”  
“过得不错~”尾音上扬，翟潇闻拉住了夏之光的棉衣一角，“走吧~我饿死了！”  
“这么开心？”夏之光转头去看后座抓着他的翟潇闻。  
“孩子们那么可爱，为什么不开心~”  
“他们可爱吗？难道不是一群难缠的小鬼头，我今天上课他们差点房顶掀起来！”夏之光在前面故作一副气鼓鼓的样子。  
“那是你遭人恨~他们今天放学前每个人都给了我一个拥抱，还和我说了再见~”  
“哦？这样吗？”  
“嗯~”是极骄傲的语气。  
“那小翟老师是不是也应该给我一个拥抱？”车子穿过草场，穿过白桦林，穿过村民农户。  
“为什么？”  
“我也算是孩子啊~”  
“是嘛，可是人家孩子们很会说好听的话啊~”翟潇闻笑着开玩笑道。  
夏之光扑哧一声笑了出来，脚下加快了一些踩踏板的速度。  
“小翟老师真漂亮！”  
那一声极响亮，是突如其来的，在辽阔的回家的田野上。  
夏之光的后背上被挨了一记，被警告了一句“小声点儿”。  
说的是小声点儿，不是你瞎说些什么，不是鬼话连篇。  
腰间被后座人儿的双臂环住，是小心翼翼的，温柔的，缠绕在腰间的，久久不会褪去。  
如果从腰间环住算是最开始的亲昵，这是你主动给我的第一个拥抱。  
“快些，快些，今天也哥下厨，是东北大炖菜！”  
“那你要抓紧咯，司机要加速啦！”  
抓紧棉衣的双手，被北风吹得有些冰冷，夏之光用左手去揉了揉翟潇闻的双手，用右手把控着方向；壹零伍阁楼门前那盏暖黄色的灯，在远处也能看得格外清晰，小厨房里一定是一群人眼巴巴地盯着刘也的东北大炖菜，任豪会做在客厅的沙发上一边看着报纸，一边抱怨着“小翟和光光怎么还没回来”，赵磊会给每个人都准备一杯热茶，让刚进门的所有人都褪下屋外的严寒，换上阁楼屋内的暖和；还有此时在停车的夏之光，拿着一袋吃的用的——那是今天答应所有人去集市捎回来的好东西，眼睛里闪着亮光，翟潇闻第一次感觉到了家的归属感，温馨而可靠。  
那一餐的东北大炖菜所有人都吃的很满足，洗碗的是翟潇闻和夏之光，赵磊将夏之光从集市里带回来的新鲜水果洗干净装盘，一端到客厅，就被一抢而空；夏之光不知从哪里变出来了一个橘子塞进了翟潇闻的棉衣口袋，又拿起了抹布擦起了桌子。  
而后的每个日子，翟潇闻都会和夏之光天还没亮就出门去学校，下午无课时，和夏之光一起去草场剁马草，夏之光剁马草时，是极有劲儿的，他说他是他们工队最厉害的，翟潇闻信，会在一旁的草堆上安静的边备课，边注视着夏之光；晚上回家，一般他们都是最晚的，有时候张颜齐会有工队里的值班，晚些时候会再出去，一群人大多时候都会在客厅聊很久的天，夏之光睡觉的姿势依然会挂到翟潇闻身上，而翟潇闻也睡得渐渐安稳。  
但是外面的局势并没有好转，红卫兵一次次的巡逻，时不时又会传来哪一家又被抄了，哪个人又遭殃了；中央下达了一次又一次的命令，这个冬天也还在继续。

“12月22日  
亲爱的光：  
展信佳。  
今日我翻看了我们那时的旧物件，有磊磊的咖啡壶、嘉嘉的唱片机、豪哥当时的酒瓶竟也保留下来了。就在地下室的那些樟木箱子里，没有丢掉，一定是你偷偷藏起来，我竟也没有发现。  
你猜我还发现了什么，你一定猜不到，嗯，或许你也能猜到，是那双黑色芭蕾舞鞋；我第一次见你穿上它的时候，好看极了。我昨天睡觉前想起了很多，我们那时候，我们的第一次见面，你帮我拿了一路背包，你那时候还有些羞涩，不像现在；南南送了我第一幅画，现在应该在他的美术馆里，那时防备我的他现在想想还真有些怀念，还有我们第一天去上课，那群孩子们，他们也应该成家立业了吧；就像你说的，人老了才喜欢怀念以前的日子，我想我们真的老了，我竟真的很想念那时候的日子。  
今天接到媛儿的电话，说是上海要新排《天鹅之死》，给我们准备了两张票，我还笑着和她打趣，“你父亲是跳这舞跳得最好的，你们应该找他来~”。  
你有多久没给我跳舞了，回来可否为我跳一曲？  
你一定又要撑着腰摆摆手拒绝我说，老啦，老啦，跳不动了。  
还有两日，你才回来。  
每日给你写信，好像有了什么最重要最值得期待的事，虽然这些信不会寄出去，但你回来了可要一封封拜读。  
你一定会说，写得真好。  
当然，比起你那一些直白粗俗的言语抒情，我肯定是略胜一筹。  
我爱你。  
闻” 

贰．黑天鹅之死

炭火在暖炉里叫嚣着火焰，屋外呼啸的北风叨扰着人们的美梦。  
清晨六点，天还是黑的。  
翟潇闻拧了拧刚泡过热水的毛巾，胡乱地擦了一把脸，外面的广播又开始循环播放中央下达的最新政策，周而复始的，一字一句的，“大力推崇广大青年上山下乡，从城市建设农村”“青年就该为农村建设做贡献”尔尔。  
翟潇闻又将毛巾拧了拧，挂在了木制的毛巾架上。  
毛巾热腾腾的，往四周散发着热气。  
“小翟，早餐准备好啦！”传来的是住在楼下的赵磊的声音，今天他和焉栩嘉轮休，照例早起给阁楼里的所有人做早饭。  
“来了来了来了~”翟潇闻抓起一旁放在书桌上的小学语文课本和黑色皮质公文包就急急忙忙地下了楼。  
楼梯被踩得吱吱呀呀的叫唤，有几块木头已经不稳了，翟潇闻想起前几天任豪还嚷嚷着一定要找时间换换这几块木板，别让阁楼上住着的弟弟们一不小心掉下来。  
都好几天了，任豪还没有回来。  
“馒头、鸡蛋、粥，都吃一点。”赵磊给翟潇闻盛了一碗白粥撒了几粒盐，“你要上一天课，多吃点。”  
“谢谢磊哥。”翟潇闻接过滚烫的白粥，挑了一个最小的鸡蛋和掰了一半的馒头，乖乖坐下吃饭。  
“光光今天不去学校？”赵磊给翟潇闻的保温水壶里放了几粒枸杞，又重新盖上了盖子。  
“他昨天很晚回来，今天是带孩子们去小玉渊潭玩，所以我一个人也没事。”  
赵磊想起昨天接近凌晨才回来的夏之光，任豪进去几日都不见出来，一群人记得团团转，只好让夏之光连夜赶去城里买了上好的烟草和白酒，一家一家的走访，一家一家的送。  
“最近大家都警惕些没错，那群红卫兵早看我们不顺眼了……”焉栩嘉也坐下。  
翟潇闻点了点头，又喝了一口白粥。  
“我走了，晚上见。”  
“早些回来！”  
“好。”

其实“小玉渊潭”和北京的玉渊潭并没有多大关系，只是当时有个从北京来的下乡青年，觉得那湖水让他想起了家乡的玉渊潭，以此得名。  
孩子们大多都背了一个小布包，里面放了家里长辈准备的吃食。  
“小翟老师，今天光光老师怎么没有和你一起来~”孩子们总是最发现问题的存在，并大胆的指出。  
“光光老师昨天没有休息好~所以他需要好好休息一下，今天就是小翟老师带你们出来玩，你们都要好好听话哦~”  
“好！”  
孩子们回答的很快很响亮。  
翻过一座小山坡就是“小玉渊潭”，湖水是蓝色的，湖旁有一片好看的白桦林。  
“老师，老师，你看有月亮。”  
“老师，老师，为什么白天有月亮？”  
“老师，云把月亮遮住了，月亮是白色的，云也是白色的！”  
“老师，老师，天真蓝！和湖水一样！”  
“老师，老师，快看那是什么！”  
“老师，老师，是天鹅！黑色的天鹅！”  
“是黑色的天鹅，是黑天鹅！”  
孩子们七嘴八舌地嚷着，用小手疯狂地向黑天鹅招着手。  
那是两只很好看的黑天鹅。  
“老师，老师，黑天鹅是怎么过来的？”  
“大概是，飞过来的。”翟潇闻也不确定，他之前从没见过黑天鹅，他突然想起了小时候母亲给他讲过的丑小鸭的童话故事。  
“那它们是从哪里飞过来的？”  
“可能是，是从很远很远的北方。”  
那群黑天鹅会从哪里飞过来呢，或许是北京的玉渊潭，也或许是从大兴安岭，再或许是从苏联，是一群外国黑天鹅。  
翟潇闻突然想起了乌兰诺娃的《天鹅之死》，那也是从父亲口中听说的，是被父亲和母亲称为人间最凄美的舞蹈。  
那是什么样的舞蹈？  
砰————  
是一声枪响，留有冗长的，回荡的，余音。  
孩子们都捂住了自己的耳朵，翟潇闻回头去看，是带着红袖章的红卫兵。  
他们有六个人，身上都带着猎枪，居高临下的样子，望着翟潇闻和孩子们。  
“天鹅不见了！”胖子最先发现了黑天鹅的失踪，喊了出来。  
“我们的黑天鹅！”孩子们都喊了出来。  
是那一声枪响，惊扰了湖水里的黑天鹅，飞走了。  
“你们在那里做什么？”是红卫兵的头头儿最先开了口。  
“我们在看天鹅！”孩子们在课堂上喜欢抢答问题，在外面也是一样。  
“不准看天鹅！”  
“为什么不准！”  
“说了不准，就是不准！你们看了就是反动，就是右派！听明白了吗！”  
孩子们哪晓得什么是反动，什么是右派，只知道枪声惊扰了那两只黑天鹅，而现在天鹅不见了。  
那句话是说给翟潇闻听的。

“你们今天玩的开心吗？”夏之光睡了一个白天，样子精神了不少。  
任豪是下午回来的，衣服已经三天没洗了，灰头土脸，睡眼惺忪的。  
没有去问任豪到底那个狱中是什么样的，没有开口安慰，没有去咒骂那群红卫兵；大家只是安安静静的，整个壹零伍都安安静静的。  
“挺开心的。”  
“你的脸色可不像，是不是发生了什么？”  
“没事。”  
“真的没事？”  
翟潇闻靠在夏之光的怀里，把头埋在夏之光的脖颈里，悄悄地，悄悄地叹了口气。温热吞吐出的气，惹得夏之光浑身痒痒的。  
“你会跳乌兰诺娃的《天鹅之死》吗？”  
“什么？”  
“我们今天见了两只黑天鹅。”  
“小玉渊潭有黑天鹅？”一旁的周震南正吃着张颜齐剥好的橘子。  
翟潇闻点点头，周震南显得很兴奋，他一定想马上到明天，去“小玉渊潭”看个究竟，那一定是极美的，会是一幅极美的画。  
“现在不在了，红卫兵把它们打走了。”  
“岂有此理！”拍桌子的是姚琛，坐在两旁的何洛洛和赵让都被吓了一跳。  
翟潇闻还看见坐在对面的赵磊和焉栩嘉的神情愤怒，一旁的夏之光握紧了拳头。  
翟潇闻用手去抚摸夏之光攥紧的拳头，将手去握住他的手。  
“孩子们倒还好，只是可惜，那是他们第一次见到黑天鹅。”  
“黑天鹅美吗？”问问题的是何洛洛，但所有人都没有像往常一样的拦着他。  
翟潇闻看着何洛洛和赵让发亮的眼眸，“很美。”  
“有多美？”  
“湖水很蓝，天也很蓝，天上有白云和太阳；天鹅是全身黑色，黑得透着光，它们离得很近，就在湖水里静静地游着。”  
翟潇闻自认描述不出那时的美，抱歉地笑了笑。  
夏之光起身叫了声焉栩嘉就上了楼，两人一直在房间里捣鼓了很久，才出来。  
“啊，唱片机！”  
“你们那这个出来干什么！”  
“拿出来当然是听歌！”  
“快把门去锁上！”赵让跑去把门锁上，还放了一把凳子。  
“为什么突然听歌？”  
“因为你们想知道天鹅有多美~”夏之光不知什么时候换了一套衣服，是紧身的，全身的黑色。  
“夏之光，要跳舞！”最先是赵磊惊叫出声。  
“是什么，是什么！”  
夏之光盯着翟潇闻，然后开口道：“《黑天鹅之死》。”  
黑天鹅之死。  
焉栩嘉将从唱片盒拿了出来，放在了唱片机上。  
将茶几和桌子都移开，任豪已经洗完澡从浴室里出来，一群人挤在不大的沙发上。  
夏之光，是一身黑。  
黑色芭蕾舞鞋此时就穿在夏之光脚上。  
大提琴和钢琴的旋律响起，那是翟潇闻第一次听到这支舞曲。  
暖炉很暖和，夏之光伸出双臂，舒展成优美柔软的曲线；脚尖随着舞曲轻触地面，一点一点的，轻盈极了；夏之光是仰着头的，目光看着客厅的那盏蒙有灰尘的陈旧的灯。  
踮脚，落下，手臂舒展，落下；所有人都是静静地欣赏着，就像在玉渊潭观赏一只极漂亮的黑天鹅。  
翟潇闻仿佛真的又看见了早上“小玉渊潭”里的黑天鹅，  
那是一只濒临死亡的黑天鹅，  
你看啊，它再重新挥动翅膀，  
能飞起来吗？能飞起来吗，  
黑色天鹅绝望地望着平静的湖面，眼里是泪水，  
它还在挣扎，却只能孤独死去。  
它终究还是死了。  
音乐戛然而止，黑天鹅还是死去了。  
夏之光已经蜷缩在地上，那一只死去的绝望的优美的黑天鹅。  
翟潇闻不知道为什么自己落泪了。  
是因为黑天鹅，还是孩子们，  
或许是自己，也或许是夏之光。  
夏之光在最后深深地鞠了一躬，听说那是他每次表演完的习惯。  
翟潇闻从没见过这样的夏之光，通透的，坚定的，眼神里燃着火的，  
嘴里只说了四个字：  
“抗争不死！”  
抗争不死。  
所有人都落泪了。

“跳得真好。”  
夏之光脱下了那双黑色芭蕾舞鞋，将它仔细地放在了樟木箱子上。  
屋里夏之光进来时并没有点灯，只有一旁的暖炉里的炭火依稀发出的火光。  
翟潇闻不知是哪儿来的全部勇气摸索着向夏之光走去。  
“怎么了？”夏之光是光着脚的，踩在阁楼的木板上，有些冷。  
翟潇闻并不说话，将自己的头用力地埋在了夏之光的脖颈处；夏之光只感到一阵热流从脖颈处流下，蜿蜒到胸膛，浸湿了夏之光的紧身舞蹈服。  
“怎么哭了啊……”夏之光有些不知所措，他从未见过翟潇闻有这样的情绪，像一只迷了路的小猫，夏之光有些许生疏地学着长辈安慰孩子的方式，揉了揉翟潇闻的发顶，“我在这里啊，我在这里呢。”  
“夏之光……”声音很轻。  
“嗯。”回答几乎是从喉结里冒出来的。  
翟潇闻松了松原本紧贴夏之光的身子，和夏之光面面相觑。  
月光依旧能从窗户纸透过，照在两个人的脸上，暖炉里的炭火烧得很旺，翟潇闻穿着棉衣有些流汗。  
翟潇闻开始脱自己的棉衣。  
空气中的氧气似乎一下子全部被抽空了，空气热的发烫，蒸干了原本空气中仅有的一丝水分。  
翟潇闻的吻来得突然，夏之光的嘴唇是干的，还有些甜甜的；只是嘴唇与嘴唇短暂的接触，翟潇闻松开了紧紧抓住的夏之光的胳膊。  
“对不起……我只是……”  
夏之光感觉自己已经燥热得喘不过气来。  
他想，去熄灭暖炉里的炭火；  
他想，去洗一个冷水澡；  
他想，见一见太阳；  
但是，眼前的这个人啊。  
夏之光将翟潇闻压在身下，俯下身去，那是他第二次亲吻，第一次在刚才，是此时身下的那个人的主动；夏之光轻轻撬开翟潇闻的唇齿，一点点伸入，呼吸因为压迫感而不断扩大，喘息声愈烈，周遭的温度就愈热。  
“小翟……小翟……”津液缠绵唇齿之间，银丝在微光下发亮。  
“光光……”  
“可以吗？”  
可以吗？  
翟潇闻有些发软，只是轻轻地点头。  
如果之后是无尽的黑暗，你会不会牵着我的手一直走下去？  
吻过鼻尖，脸颊，眼睛，脖颈，舔了舔喉结。  
翟潇闻的衬衫被悉数解开，两人的衣物渐渐完全褪下。  
翟潇闻不知道自己为何会流泪，是开心的，还是难过的。  
夏之光依旧往下，两人都不太懂此事，所以慢慢的，一点一点的，夏之光将自己的前端顶入翟潇闻的后穴，后穴很紧，让翟潇闻和夏之光都有些疼。  
“疼……吗？”  
“有一点……”  
“我慢一点……”夏之光还是慢慢地将自己的性器挺入翟潇闻的身体，到达翟潇闻的尽头后，在里面小幅度地抽动。  
翟潇闻第一次感觉到身体的异样，身下的后穴渐渐因为外来的侵入变得湿润，前头的性器也在动作中不断摩擦着柔软的被褥；敏感点被夏之光逐渐掌握，翟潇闻的双腿内侧开始出现了抽搐感，满足感不断升腾。  
翟潇闻感觉自己的眼睛起了一层薄薄的雾，夏之光就压在自己身上，两具赤裸的肉体紧紧的贴在一起，身下是不断地交合，甚至还发出了扑哧扑哧的水花声。  
“啊……啊啊……啊……慢一点……”  
“小翟……小翟……我……”  
两人大口的喘着气，身上每一寸皮肤都是滚烫的，热烈的，无比年轻的。  
翟潇闻感觉羞耻极了，但又很快乐。  
两人在下体不断交合下一起到达了高潮，夏之光吻去了翟潇闻眼角泛着的泪花，亲了亲翟潇闻还微微开合的嘴唇，给翟潇闻裹了一层被褥。  
“你会离开我吗？”  
翟潇闻没有松开攥紧的夏之光的右手。  
夏之光继续去吻翟潇闻的脸颊，却未发觉自己也落泪了。  
那是一滴滚烫的，偏执的，近乎疯狂的泪水。  
“我爱你。”  
“你会离开我吗？”  
又是一滴。  
“我爱你。”  
你知道我们干了什么吗？  
“光光，你害怕吗？”  
翟潇闻又想起白日里那几个耀武扬威的红卫兵，他们手上拿着枪，嘴里叼着一根狗尾巴草，直冲着自己喊“我说什么就是什么，我说你是反动，你就是反动，你们那群知识青年，都是搞没用的东西！祸害人的东西！”  
自己被拥入了一个温暖的怀抱，没有隔着被褥，是裸露着的，毫无保留的。  
“我不害怕，我不但不害怕，我会保护你，所以，你也别害怕。”  
我在啊。  
“如果度过了这个冬天，我们是不是就可以永远不会分开了。”  
“或许吧。”  
或许吧。

深冬来的很快。  
红卫兵那天搜查阁楼的时候只有刚从草场剁马草提前回来的夏之光。  
“小翟老师，你快回家看看啊，你们家好像出事了！”是隔壁班两周前新来的老师。  
翟潇闻立马放下课本就往回赶，那双夏之光前几日刚给他从集市里带回来的棉鞋也不知何时被跑掉了，昨日刚下的雪，赤裸着的脚踏上去，已经快要失去知觉了，天还是阴沉沉的吓人。  
他多么希望在回去的路上能遇见夏之光。  
他骑着自行车，匆匆向他赶来，问他为何如此着急，告诉他一切都是虚惊一场，嗔怪他怎么把鞋都跑掉了，然后他们一起回家，他会给他烧一壶很热很热的水，在他洗脚的时候，不停的在旁边唠叨，知道自己厌烦地将自己看的书扔给他让他闭嘴。  
“小翟，小翟！”  
翟潇闻是被人叫醒的，周围围了一圈人，独独没有夏之光。  
“夏之光呢！”翟潇闻抓紧了离自己最近的周震南的手。  
“光光……”  
“小翟你先别急，也哥他们已经去想办法了，最近查的严，光光只是被叫进去问话，或许…”  
“为什么抓他？”  
“他们下午进来一群人，把阁楼上下翻了个底朝天，在你们房间，翻到暗格了…”  
“红卫兵原本想再翻翻你的箱子，被光光全部认下了。”  
“什么？”翟潇闻觉得眼前的世界有些扭曲得不成样子，“他全认下了？”  
他想告诉自己假的，这一切都是假的。  
“他知道那暗格里藏着的，都是一件件可以将让人胡说的东西！说他反动，说他右派，说他该死…”  
“小翟，你先冷静。”  
他应该怎么冷静啊。  
“你们先出去吧，我想一个人待一会儿。”  
“小翟……”  
“放心吧。”  
“我们有消息立马和你说。”  
“好。”  
他这个时候只能说好。  
翟潇闻瘫坐在床上，昨日夏之光的身影还依稀可见，他答应今天去集市给他带一些橘子，此时就摆在书桌上；屋里被翻得乱七八糟的，周震南的两幅画被随意扔在了地上，翟潇闻想下床把它们捡起来，脚落地的时候还是麻木的，走了两步便摔倒在地上，隔壁的张颜齐和周震南听到了声响立马进来。  
“没事吧。”两人将翟潇闻又扶回了床上，“我们来。”  
周震南把两幅画重新挂回了墙上，那是他分别送给翟潇闻和夏之光的，两幅完全不同的画。  
“我该怎么办？”  
周震南挂画的动作一顿，看了看坐在床沿边的翟潇闻，又瞥了一眼一旁正在收拾东西的张颜齐。  
“小翟，你要相信光光，也要相信大家和你自己。”开口的是张颜齐，“光光是为了大家才把所有都揽下来的，大家也一定会为了光光，拼尽全力。”  
“我们从来都是一家人啊。”  
翟潇闻看着眼前的周震南和张颜齐，自己来到壹零伍号阁楼已经快有两个月了，从一开始有些拘谨的不适应，到现在大家彼此没有任何秘密；泪水不知何时充满了眼眶，鼻子的酸涩感渐渐遍布了全身。  
除了远在济南城里独居的母亲，流浪在外的父亲，他此刻还有一群人在他周围，  
一遍又一遍地告诉他，  
我们还在，  
我们是一家人。

那几天所有人都早出晚归，任豪去找了早些年和他一起做个生意的烟行老板，张颜齐和姚琛去工队里打听了夏之光的消息，赵磊和焉栩嘉还是负责着大家的伙食，刘也出了趟远门，听说是去北京找人帮忙，翟潇闻在大家的劝阻下，还是回学校上了课。  
“小翟老师，光光老师的身体好些了吗？”  
“小翟老师，我妈妈说我最近学习好了不少，想请你和光光老师去家里吃饭呢！”  
“小翟老师，你怎么不笑了，你笑起来可好看了~”  
“小翟老师，你怎么哭了？”  
“小翟老师，是不是有人惹你生气了？”  
“小翟老师，我们帮你去出气，别哭了，别哭了。”  
“小翟老师，我们都爱你。”  
孩子们都簇拥在翟潇闻身边，每个人给了翟潇闻一个拥抱。  
“光光老师今天不能够拥抱小翟老师！”  
“光光老师没有好好保护小翟老师~”  
“什么？”孩子们七嘴八舌地说起来，翟潇闻听得一头雾水，“光光老师，和你们说了什么？”  
孩子们都有些尴尬地挠了挠头，夏之光之前一再嘱咐他们不让他们的小翟老师知道他们的“约定”。  
“是光光老师和我们的约定！”小胖子先开口了。  
“光光老师和我们说，如果每天给小翟老师一个拥抱，就有一颗糖！”  
“然后光光老师要做的就是好好保护小翟老师，他就可以得到小翟老师的一个拥抱！”  
“但是他今天没有好好保护小翟老师！”  
“所以小翟老师你今天不可以给光光老师抱抱~”  
原来，你们有这样一个“约定”。  
只是关于我的，为了守护我的。  
翟潇闻看见周围围着的孩子，想起了夏之光前几天从集市里买回来的糖果，这一定是他给孩子们的奖励，翟潇闻拿出公文包里的袋子，糖果是五颜六色的，印在翟潇闻的眼里发疼。  
“一人两颗，光光老师让我带来的~”  
“谢谢小翟老师！”  
孩子们领到糖果都蹦蹦跳跳的，玻璃糖纸在灯光下能反射出五彩斑斓的光。  
“小翟老师，你也尝一颗~”那是班里最小的女孩，此时剥了一颗自己的糖小心翼翼地递给翟潇闻。  
那是一颗橘子味的糖，入口就是酸酸甜甜的味道，翟潇闻好久没有吃过糖了，这一颗又和夏之光有关。  
“小翟老师，别哭啦~”小女孩用自己的小手帮坐在讲台上的翟潇闻抹去了脸颊上的眼泪，亲了亲翟潇闻的脸颊，“妈妈说，现在的日子很苦，吃糖能忘掉很多苦~”  
是啊，糖真的是额能让人开心的东西，翟潇闻揉了揉小女孩的垂耳短发。  
“谢谢你。”  
谢谢你们。

翟潇闻是亲自去接夏之光的。  
那天下着大雪，离除夕夜还有三天。  
夏之光是笑着走出来的，是整整半个月的分离。  
翟潇闻是跑向夏之光的，拥抱很大力，像是耗尽了全部力气；拥抱很长，像是度过了一生绵长；大雪落在所有人的发梢，像是一夜白了头。  
“我这么就没洗澡了，你还抱了那么久？”  
翟潇闻仍然没有松手，在夏之光的颈窝里摇了摇头。  
“我等你好久了啊，夏之光。”  
夏之光用左手拍了拍翟潇闻的后背，用右手揉了揉翟潇闻的发顶。  
“我好想你。”  
“我也是。”  
黑色自行车的影子在大雪里穿梭，翟潇闻前两天去集市给夏之光买了一条红白条纹的围巾，给自己买了一顶米白色的毛线帽。红色在大雪中显得耀眼极了。  
黑夜中白色大雪里的腥红，像是这场文化陨落中的艺术自由。  
“也哥带回来了一位新大哥，是他帮的我们。”  
“是也哥之前的老搭档？”  
“你怎么知道的？”  
“我是谁，我可是百事通！”  
“就你还百事通，你这么通，怎么还被抓了去，让我们这么为你担心！”  
“我那是……那是，失误，重大失误~”夏之光连打了好几个转弯，让后座的翟潇闻不得不搂着他的腰更紧了些。  
翟潇闻也不恼夏之光这样俗气易懂的小把戏，只是觉得满足。  
村子里的广播又发出了脆生生的播音腔，是在播报明日的天气。  
“竟然是晴天了。”  
已经下了将近一个月大雪后，竟然拥有了一个难得的晴空。  
“明天可以把家里的被子拿出来晒一晒。”  
“家里大扫除了没？”  
“磊磊一直说等你回来，不能浪费你这么一个劳动力啊~”  
“好啊，好啊，马上就要过年了，又是热热闹闹的了！”  
翟潇闻看着每户人家都已经挂上了红灯笼，新对联，张灯结彩的，喜庆极了。  
我的太阳，也终于回来了，翟潇闻心想。

“12月23日  
亲爱的光：  
佛罗伦萨今日竟然出了太阳，像是万物复苏的样子。  
大家都开始晒衣服整理家居，街上也都装扮起来了，我给家里买了一棵圣诞树，是刚好的样子。  
媛儿今天打电话来说，他们一家大概是后天清早回来，住一周的样子；她还邀请我们之后一起回去住两天，我先是拒绝了，觉得这样麻烦他们；后来想起，我好像已经很久没有回国了。自从母亲走后，就和你一直定居在上海，媛儿长大后，我们移居到了佛罗伦萨，最近我想起了很多，关于那时候的日子。  
不知道那两只黑天鹅最后还有没有再回来，还是又飞回了大兴安岭，或是俄国。  
你还记得我去接你出来的那天吗？  
你总问我是什么时候确定是你的，  
我想起你那天拉着我的手，在阁楼下的楼梯口，亲了亲我；  
第二天，又是一个极好的天气，就像今天的佛罗伦萨；  
北方的天很高，刚来的我的心气也很高，但我愿意为你卷入这场巨变。  
我愿意和你走过这一生啊。  
闻” 

叁．波西米亚人

一九六九年 二月十六日  
今天是壹零伍号阁楼一年来最热闹的日子。  
“诶，洛洛和让让回来了没！”  
“这俩小子去哪里了？”  
“小琛哥带他们去买炮竹了~”  
“小翟，小翟，帮我拿一下锅铲~”  
“你要干嘛？”  
“做饭啊！”  
“你会做饭？”  
“你瞧不起我？”夏之光看着翟潇闻有些不可置信的眼神，撇了撇嘴，“我这两天可是有好好和朗哥学着做菜，你别这么不相信好不好！”  
“行行行，我信，你夏之光是谁啊~”  
“你在嘲讽我？”  
“你们两个幼稚鬼，消停一下吧啊，小翟帮我揉面，光光，去帮你朗哥择菜~”刘也无奈地看着两个弟弟斗嘴，又看了看在厨房忙活开来的高嘉朗。  
刘也和高嘉朗是少年时京戏班里的搭档，刘也唱旦角儿，高嘉朗唱小生，后来文化大革命爆发，京戏班的班主儿被带了高帽，成为了阶下囚，高嘉朗被家人带去了北京，刘也则留在了乡下。  
临行前，高嘉朗想让刘也同他一起去北京，刘也却因为世俗拒绝了。  
“那时，我有些恨他的，我当时什么也没了，只有他。但后来想想，那时我们年龄很小，哪有什么抗争的权利，他家人想让他在北京谋个好前程，而我也只是想不遭人口舌罢了。”刘也说这话的时候多是坦荡的，毫无保留的，“这次我上北京，在北京文化局见到他，他日子也不好过，却愿意辞了职来帮我们，我总是很感谢他。”  
“朗哥人好，不会错。”  
“他和我说，让我等风头过去些，就和他一起回北京。”  
“一起回北京！那是不是能见到天安门！”  
“故宫！”  
“玉渊潭！”  
“黑天鹅！”  
刚进门的何洛洛和赵让听到正在谈论北京，俩人一唱一和的来了兴致。  
“你俩怎么去了那么久？”  
“我们看见村里各家都在准备节礼，可热闹了！”  
“快去洗菜，准备包饺子了~”刘也把两人买的炮竹都放在了一边，赶着两人去小厨房，“记得洗洗你们的脏手！”  
“知道了~”  
赵磊不知道何时把焉栩嘉的唱片机又拿了出来，那是上次没有被搜到的，还有那双黑色的芭蕾舞鞋。  
“想听什么？”  
“波西米亚人。”  
“同道中人！”  
“小翟竟然也知道波西米亚人！”  
“我父亲前几年翻译的时候我看过全法文版的《波西米亚人的生活场景》。”  
那还是翟潇闻的十五岁，父亲书房里的一本《Scenes de la vie de Boheme》吸引了少年的目光，从小和父亲学习法语，但依旧读起来有些吃力，后来翟潇闻知道那本书被翻作《波西米亚人的生活场景》，那是一群在巴黎穷困潦倒的艺术家，他们为爱情自由和现实欢喜和苦恼着，他们在巴黎左岸的拉丁区属于他们的悲喜人生。  
翟潇闻曾经真的很向往这样的日子。  
“Bohemian，一个具有艺术或思维倾向的人，他们的生活和行动都不受传统行为准则的影响。”这是父亲送给他的十六岁生日时的一句话。  
而现在的翟潇闻更喜欢歌剧《卡门》里的一句话。  
“也哥真的准备回去？”饺子皮是现擀的，饺子馅儿是韭菜猪肉。  
刘也用力搅了搅那盆饺子馅儿，“小翟觉得我该和他去吗？”  
翟潇闻没想到刘也会反过来问他，思考了片刻，点了点头。  
“为什么？”  
翟潇闻看看也同样认真看着他的刘也，擦了擦满是面粉的手，拥抱了一下刘也。  
“因为我猜也哥也很想念朗哥吧。”  
刘也笑得很好看，向上翘起的眉梢，弯弯的眉眼，刘也将筷子递给了翟潇闻，又看见了从小厨房走出来的夏之光，和一旁还在摆弄唱片机的赵磊和焉栩嘉。  
“因为抗争不死。”  
为自由，波西米亚人宁可焚城。

那天的阁楼里，夏之光向一户农户借了一张大圆桌，客厅一下子被塞得满满的，任豪和张颜齐用粮票提前换好了几样下酒菜和两瓶茅台，唱片机吱吱呀呀的唱着，是那部《波西米亚人》的歌剧选段；高嘉朗和刘也负责掌勺做了一桌子菜，热腾腾的饺子也下了锅；姚琛不知从哪里变出来的火锅炉子，点上火还真的烧了起来，这是特意为川蜀来的几人准备的；夏之光很得意地将自己在高嘉朗的指导下炸的春卷端到了翟潇闻的面前，翟潇闻十分给面子的尝了两口；何洛洛依旧有十万个为什么，例如，他今天在厨房包了好几个饺子的时候问为什么饺子馅儿不先煮熟了再包，在吃饭时追着高嘉朗问北京的玉渊潭里有没有黑天鹅，焉栩嘉一直在旁边不断地给何洛洛夹菜让他多吃一点，结果何洛洛转过头问焉栩嘉，为什么多吃能长高；翟潇闻觉得可笑又可爱，三个月来早已习惯了，洛洛不厌其烦地问为什么，甚至有时候自己也很想知道答案。  
但有时候，很多问题都没有答案。  
周震南对此觉得何洛洛以后一定能上一个很好的大学，当然这个以后，要先度过这个冬天。  
酒杯碰撞的声音清脆悦耳，像是不成调的曲儿，翟潇闻和夏之光都不会喝酒，只能沾一点点，喝的最欢的是任豪和高嘉朗，原本任豪没处谈的话题一下子有了排解，两个人真的从历史聊到了地理，差点一起去屋外数星星。  
“饺子里有一个是包着金桔的，看谁能吃到！”  
每年过年，在饺子里混一个特别的饺子，是阁楼里不变的传统，而吃到的那个人来年一定顺顺利利。  
“去年是谁吃到的？”翟潇闻戳了一个饺子悄悄问身旁的夏之光。  
“我~”  
“欸？”是完全没有想到的语气。  
“我啊，我吃到的~”  
“哦。”怎么听着有些失望呢。  
“很失望？”  
“不是说这个好运饺子能保佑顺顺利利吗？”翟潇闻问的很认真，“你这刚是‘牢狱之灾’一点都不顺利的样子。”  
“我倒不这么觉得。”  
“那你怎么觉得？”翟潇闻顺着夏之光的话问了下去。  
“我的好运气是你啊~”  
夏之光说得很快，就好像是一阵风一下，抓不住的，突然的，表白。  
在翟潇闻戳中那个包着金桔的饺子之前。

“哈哈哈哈，是小翟！”  
“哇哦~”  
“恭喜小翟啦！”  
“小翟应该那天请我们吃饭！”  
“哈哈哈哈，你们想吃夏之光的炸春卷吗~”  
“那还是不必了！”  
“真的有这么难吃吗？！”  
“何止是难吃……”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈~”  
金桔是又酸又甜的，吃到最后舌苔还会有些发麻，夏之光说一定要虔诚地认真地品尝，顺便还可以闭着眼睛许个愿望。  
翟潇闻笑夏之光还是那个口口声声说科学民主的新青年吗，夏之光摆了摆手，咬了一口自己炸的春卷，立马就吐了出来。  
“何洛洛，你是不是在我的春卷里动了手脚！”  
何洛洛很委屈，他明明只往里面加了一勺盐。  
年夜饭过后，就是守岁。  
屋外是一阵阵齐天响的炮竹声，有各式各样的，噼里啪啦热闹极了。  
“真漂亮啊~”  
客厅的小窗正好能看见村庄的一切热闹景象。  
高嘉朗带着何洛洛和赵让姚琛几个已经在下面准备就绪。  
“准备好了吗！”  
“朗哥，快快快！”  
“着了吗，着了吗？”  
一群人在楼下的滑稽模样，惹得楼上众人全都捧腹大笑。  
“你们快一点啦！”  
钟声准时在十二点敲响，炮竹点燃是震耳的响声，远处还有五彩的烟火，绽放成了一个又一个绚烂的花朵。  
“新年快乐。”身旁的夏之光揽着翟潇闻的肩，悄悄地亲了一下翟潇闻的唇。  
翟潇闻转过头发现夏之光是笑着的，就像他刚来的那一天，灿烂无比；唇齿交合，在烟火下，在炮竹声里，在阁楼上。  
“新年快乐。”  
翟潇闻对夏之光说。  
阁楼下的高嘉朗对着阁楼上的刘也喊道。  
何洛洛收到了任豪的红包，当然赵让的也在刘也这里。  
周震南和张颜齐去房顶上画画了，姚琛收拾着屋子。  
焉栩嘉和赵磊用红酒杯碰了一下，唱片机里还在循环着那首《波西米亚人》。  
翟潇闻在吃金桔的时候真的许了一个愿望，  
“希望在新的一年里，整个中国冬去春来，壹零伍号阁楼朝朝喜乐自由。”

翟潇闻的愿望并没有实现，这个“冬天”整整持续了十年。  
后来呢，故事依旧没有停下，时代的齿轮依旧在不停地转着。  
一九七零年，夏之光让在法国的舅舅寄来了一本法文版的《波西米亚人的生活场景》，翟潇闻花了两年将其翻译成中文，壹零伍号阁楼里的所有人都拿着手稿仔细品读，甚至誊抄；赵磊和原来一起留洋的同学要来了完整版的歌剧《波西米亚人》的全部谱子，藏在了暗格里。  
暗格里依旧藏满了“好东西”，有外国名著，私藏的乐谱，又不知哪里搞来的几瓶意大利红酒……当然，还有那些老东西，焉栩嘉的唱片机，赵让和何洛洛藏起来的小玩意儿，夏之光的黑色芭蕾舞鞋。  
一九七四年，刘也从北京寄信回来，这是他和赵让随高嘉朗搬去北京的第一年，在北京的某一个小胡同里开了一家东北餐馆，赵让的字在信里龙飞凤舞的，听说高嘉朗为了赵让，专门找了一间离玉渊潭公园很近的房子，虽然很小，但三个人也算是住的过去。  
一九七五年，赵磊和焉栩嘉回了南方，任豪带着何洛洛也回了家乡；他们都没带什么东西，说是家里不缺粮票，也不缺东西。  
“这些就都留给你们啦~”  
“唱片机要记得隔段时间擦一擦。”  
“那两瓶红酒记得喝掉，虽然现在红卫兵不像以前那样了，但也不要让别人喝了去！”  
上火车的时候，翟潇闻突然感觉有些悲伤。  
春天就要来了，为什么会不舍呢？  
一九七六年，姚琛去了重庆文工团，继续去做他的文艺兵了。  
一九七六年，九月，夏之光收到了家里来信，让他归家。  
“真的不和我一起？”  
“我放心不下那些孩子。”翟潇闻牵着夏之光的手，走在路上，那棵门前的老梧桐树的叶子又开始发黄了。  
“秋天了。”  
“马上又要冬天了。”  
“我们的冬天就要过去了。”  
“会想我吗？”  
“当然。”  
“给我一个你家的地址。”  
“欸？”  
“到时候，我去找你，在你家楼下，能喊的应你吗？”翟潇闻捡起了一片飘落的梧桐叶，放在夏之光的手掌上，一笔一画地写下三个字。  
“等我来。”  
我想见见你口中的繁华都市，我想尝尝你口中提到的炸春卷，你姆妈拿手的上沪菜，你和我说你的阿爹是个精致的男人，那你知不知道，北方的男人大多是伟岸粗犷的，你说你的阿娘阿爷是最宠爱你的，那我去了，他们会不会欢喜。  
“欢喜欢喜，一定欢喜！”  
等我来，夏之光。  
同年十月，中共中央政治局一举粉碎“四人帮”，至此十年“文化大革命”最终结束了。  
一九七六年，十二月，周震南和张颜齐坐上回了重庆的火车，翟潇闻与他们作了最后的告别，张颜齐把周震南所有的画全部一张张取下，收好，放进包里；只留下翟潇闻房间的两张，那滴黑色里腥红的泪水和白桦林中绚烂的日光。  
翟潇闻最后整理阁楼的时候，将暗格打开，那些“好东西”依旧放在那里，翟潇闻将它们一一放进了空着的樟木箱子里，那本《波西米亚人的生活场景》翻开的第一页，是夏之光夹着的，写给翟潇闻的一张字条：  
“年轻时，我们彼此相爱却浑然不知。”  
那是叶芝的一句诗，是翟潇闻偶然读到时，觉得奇妙便和夏之光讨论的一句诗。  
“为什么彼此相爱却浑然不知？”  
“或许是，没有表白，没有说明。”  
“那为什么不表白呢？”  
“我爱你。”  
“什么？”  
“我向你表白了。”  
“我知道。”  
“我们也彼此相爱。”  
“嗯。”  
“但世人无所知。”  
翟潇闻后来觉得这句诗翻译的有些出入，不是彼此相爱却浑然不知，而是年轻时，我们都彼此无知大胆地相爱着。  
“我也爱你。”

二十六岁的翟潇闻提着行李走在上海小洋楼的弄堂里，空气中弥漫着奶油浓汤的香气，弄堂口站着的是一位穿着小马甲的青年男子，清爽干净的短发，挺拔的身姿，俊俏清秀的脸庞，男子笑得灿烂，就像八年前的那个冬天一样。  
“姆妈都念了我一天了，说小翟怎么还不到，饭菜都热了两轮了，你再不来，姆妈就要催着我和阿爹去火车站找你了~”  
翟潇闻将行李自然地递给了夏之光，双手搂住了夏之光的脖颈，把头埋进了夏之光的颈窝里。  
“让你久等了。”

“12月24日 平安夜  
心爱的小翟：  
见信佳。  
我许久没有这样称呼你，竟觉得有些可爱。  
你现在已经熟睡，在一旁睡得安稳，你和我抱怨，我不在的这一周，你睡的特别轻，我想我姑且理解为你是在和我撒娇，让我以后出门都带上你。那封信，是我后来回去时在信箱里翻到的，一直留在身边，前几周整理书柜时发现夹在书页中，就把它放在了抽屉里，没想到你过了三十年还是打开了。  
你一定想起了许多往事，你写在信里的那些点滴，我也都还记得。  
还有你说的那句叶芝的诗，是不是那句“年轻时，我们彼此相爱却浑然不知。”，记得当时我们还争论过许久，后来一直认为那句话还可以译为：“年轻时，我们彼此无知大胆地相爱着。”  
我们没有错过彼此，是最大胆的相爱。  
闻闻啊，我们相识相爱已有四十年岁月，我们在那个白色时代相遇，也因为彼此有了彩色的人生。你总说我的言辞多过粗糙，我也知晓你是一个心思细腻的人，我每每想到我对你的一见钟情，我就觉得我这辈子除了跳舞，也还有一点成就。  
这次去北京颜齐有来拜访我，他现在在帮南南打理美术馆，还提到了其他人，朗哥和也哥退休后开了一个戏曲班，小琛哥退伍后去了去了西南在那里开了一家小酒馆，磊磊现在在上海音乐学院任教声乐老师，豪总竟然还惦记着那两瓶红酒，说出去都不信他已经是全国数一数二的商业大佬了，嘉嘉最后也出国定居了，听说洛洛后来又去找他，不知他们相遇了没有，还有让让，如果我们真的回去，他一定会带我们好好走走，他已经当上我们那所小学的校长了，我们俩也算得上他的半个职工。  
媛儿他们明天就要来了，那时候你估计又是绕着他们忙前忙后，无暇顾及我了。  
你说想看我再跳一段《黑天鹅之死》，我更愿意和你共舞一曲华尔兹，不知你可否愿意？  
此刻真是美妙极了，我就这样望着你，像是四十年前你也这样悄悄地望着我一样。  
暖炉壁火，旧时新衣，  
和最重要是我的爱人睡得香甜。  
最后是我直白粗俗的表白，以表爱意。  
我爱你。  
你总是略胜一筹，而我甘拜下风。  
光 ” 

肆.绿是未忘尘

一年后，著名翻译家作家翟潇闻先生与著名舞蹈家夏之光先生在上海观看了新版的《天鹅之死》，被记者问到，为何会在观演中流泪时；翟潇闻挽着夏之光的手只回答了四个字：  
“抗争不死。”

二零一八年冬天，翟潇闻耗时十年，一共五十万字的《壹零伍号阁楼》在全国发售，引起了强烈反响。  
同年，画家周震南在清华园举办了自己的最后一场画展，画展的主题叫做：红是涓滴泪，放在最外面的就是一幅画着十二名青年挤在一个不大的阁楼里其乐融融的景象的画作，最里面的是一幅黑色背景下腥红的泪和腥红里跳舞的男子。  
二零一九年，壹零伍号阁楼的拜访者纷至沓来，成为了新时代青年的自由象征。  
再后来呢，  
阁楼门口的墙上多了一副题字，那五个字在那天的微博热搜上高居不下，有人说，这是一个时代的记忆，也有人说，那是艺术者抗争的阐述。  
翟潇闻后来在《人民日报》发表的《壹零伍号阁楼》后记中表示：“那五个字是豪哥那天喝醉了之后提上去的，用的是南南的画纸和画笔，我们也没想到之后竟然‘火了一把’，那五个字的意思大概是，我们对于文艺春天的向往，和那时冬日阁楼里最温馨的回忆。”

“绿是未忘尘”

| 完 |

**Author's Note:**

> /注释/：  
> *《天鹅之死》是汪曾祺先生描述文革时期芭蕾舞者白蕤遭受的痛苦和对命运的抵抗，本文《黑天鹅之死》章节有部分情节借鉴，在此以表敬意。
> 
> *《波西米亚人的生活场景》是一个发生在1830年代巴黎拉丁区关于艺术家们的悲喜爱情故事；歌剧《波西米亚人》以此改编。
> 
> *此文的灵感来源来自纪录片《愚公移山》、《波西米亚人》、《天鹅之死》和歌曲《梧桐》。
> 
> *文章预告中第一句话和文中几句话来自黄楚桐和唐映枫的歌曲《梧桐》。
> 
> *“红是涓滴泪”“绿是未忘尘”也出自老唐。
> 
> *感谢洛洛那句“有一阵子我们团，每天睡不到三个小时，但一个个都好开心。”我真的感受到了他们的快乐，和他们对于舞台表演的坚持。
> 
> *【人间又逢冬】是冬日的故事，《壹零伍号阁楼》不但是光闻的冬日故事，更是中国文化冬日的故事。
> 
> *敬自由，敬所有美好的力量。  
> *如果你看到了这里，不胜感激。


End file.
